


I'm So Sick Of Waiting Till I'm Eighteen

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Damn, Hemlinson, I think it's Hemlinson, I'm quite please with the length of this, Louis is gonna turn 23, Luke is eighteen, M/M, No underage, Rimming, Smut, So yeah, Top Louis, age gap, cuteness, cuz I love that, he never had a dick up his ass, i don't know how to tag, kind of fluff, kind of virgin Luke, what would their shipname be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know which day it is?" Luke whispered<br/>"Hmm ... July 16th?" Louis asked playing dumb.<br/>"It's my birthday, you wanker."</p><p>Or the one in which it's finally Luke's 18th birthday and he decides to spend the night with his older boyfriend, Louis.</p><p>Name from: 18 by 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sick Of Waiting Till I'm Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, welcome to something I love to do: putting Louis up with random people. And in the label of "Random People" belong Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Josh Devine and Aiden Grimshaw. I have a thing for setting Louis up with one of the latter four and make them have hot and steamy lemon creamy sex.  
> If you don't like it, leave. I however, love this. If you're okay with it, hope you enjoy!

It was his 18th birthday. Luke had waited two years for this moment and for him, a horny teenager, this was a damn long time.

He and Louis had hit off instantly when Luke and his family had moved from Sydney to Doncaster. They fell in love and shared their first kiss soon after they met. But Luke was sixteen around that time and Louis was already twenty and already legal, so he was not allowed to do any kind of sexual activity with a minor. Especially with their age gap. They had to keep it a secret because they knew they would never be accepted as long as Luke was a minor, and maybe Louis would even be arrested.

But this was forgotten now. Luke was legal now and he would enjoy it. So when it was 10:30 pm and he sent his guests home so he could go visit Louis who wasn’t able to come today. Luke quickly made his way over to his boyfriend’s flat. Louis was already twenty-two and he would turn twenty-three this year, so of course he had his own flat already.

Luke climbed the tree in the backyard and on the balcony that led into Louis’ room. He saw the twenty-two year old sitting on his bed. Luke knocked on the glass door and waved at the brown haired boy who rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Moron, how often do I have to tell you that you’ll break your neck one day?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know, I never broke my neck,” Luke said smirking, leaning in for a kiss but the older boy scoffed, pushing him away.

Louis was so much smaller than Luke, but he was the more dominant one. Luke knew he wasn’t really a submissive type but he wasn’t dominant with Louis. He walked up behind the British boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his nose in the boy’s hair.

“Do you know what day it is?” Luke whispered.

“Hmm … July 16th?” Louis asked playing dumb.

“It’s my birthday, you wanker.”

“I know, babe, I’m just teasing. You’re eighteen now,”

“Hmm,” Luke hummed and leaned a bit forward.

Louis rose up to his tiptoes and craned his neck to face Luke who leaned down a bit and connected his lips to Louis’. The angle was slightly weird because Luke still stood behind Louis with his arms around his waist. Louis raised his arms and wrapped them around Luke’s neck, his elbows resting on the blonde’s shoulders while the older boy’s fingers buried themselves in his hair.

“Don’t mess it up,” Luke breathed against Louis’ lips before he reconnected them with Louis’.

“Fuck your hair, it’ll be messed up any way,” Louis replied, turning around and slamming Luke into the wall.

Their kissing got messier and sloppier and neither knew whose air they were breathing anymore.

“Lou …” Luke groaned when the feathery haired boy gently nipped and sucked on his neck, leaving little red marks in his wake.

He ran his large hands through Louis’ hair, knotting his fingers into it and pulling him up for a kiss. It was passionate and lust filled. The two of them had done this several times but they had never gone further, but now Luke was certain, tonight they would go all the way.

Louis started walking backwards to his bed and Luke followed, their lips never parting as they panted into each other’s mouths and ran their hands over each other’s bodies.

“Fuck, I love you,” the younger boy muttered.

“I love you too, I love you so much,” Louis replied as they sat down on the bed.

Louis glided his hands up and down Luke’s chest before he let his hand slide over the younger boy’s shoulder, pushing his blue and white flannel shirt off his shoulders. Luke was left in a black tank top that soon found its way on the ground as well. The pendant of his necklace felt cold against his bare chest.

Luke pulled Louis’ shirt off, admiring his chiseled chest. Luke toed his shoes and pulled his socks off, Louis was barefoot once again. Their lips found themselves in a heated kiss, hands sliding over skin as they fell back into the pillows in a haze of lust, passion and love.

They rolled over so Louis was on top and the older boy started to kiss down his younger boyfriend’s chest, smirking against the skin when Luke’s breath sped up.

“Lou …” he breathed.

“Love your voice,” Louis muttered, sliding up his body again to look into his sky blue eyes. “I mean fuck, you’re too young to have such a deep voice, already back then when you were sixteen and wore your hair flat.” He ran his hands through the blonde quiffed up hair.

“Fuck, do something, please,” Luke whispered.

“Like what?”

“Touch me.”

Louis considered teasing Luke a bit, but the barely legal boy had waited two years for this moment, so he unzipped Luke’s pants and stuck his hands in his boxers, closing his hand around the younger boy’s thick length. Luke moaned softly and bit his lip, his tongue playing with his piercing. He did masturbate before, of course. But Louis’ hand felt so different, so god damn _good_ that he was a lot more affected than when he was alone.

“Louis, Louis …” he muttered.

“Shh, baby.”

Louis tapped his hipbone, signaling him to raise his hips so he could pull his skinny jeans down. While he did so, he littered kissed over the Aussie’s long legs. Luke leaned forwards after his pants were on the ground and hooked his fingers in Louis’ belt loops, falling back and pulling Louis on top of him again. Their lips met and Louis started grinding down on the blonde, his jeans clad erection rubbing against Luke’s boxer clad one. The younger one moaned and Louis smirked, sucking on Luke’s bottom lip and circling his tongue around his lip ring.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, baby,” Louis winked.

They kissed and grinded on each other, every now and then rolling over or tilting their heads differently, tongues playing sinfully with each other while hands explored smooth skin.

“Louis,” Luke gasped. “Would you … could you maybe …” A red blush coated the boy’s cheeks.

“What do you want me to do, baby? Come on, don’t play shy,” Louis whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe afterwards.

“Will you eat me out? I’m clean …”

Louis’ eyebrows rocketed up as he stared at his boyfriend, wanting to make sure he heard right. Luke’s cheeks were even redder as he murmured embarrassed, “F-forget it.”

“No,” Louis replied. “So you want me to eat you out, hm? Make you all loose from just my tongue and then finger you open?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Turn over, baby,” Louis told him gently, caressing his thigh as Luke rolled over on his stomach, folding his arms on the pillow to rest his cheek on them. His blue eyes searched for Louis’ who smiled gently and Luke thought he would cry at the love in Louis’ ocean blue eyes.

The feathery haired boy pulled down Luke’s boxers, leaving him completely naked. The British boy realized Luke was trembling a bit and leaned up to kiss his cheek and shoulder.

“Shh, trust me. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

So Louis settled down between Luke’s legs, spreading them apart. He kissed his thighs and massaged his flat but still incredibly fit bum, smirking a bit.

“Cute butt,” he said.

“’m not cute,” Luke muttered but it ended in a gasp when Louis spread his butt cheeks and blew softly on his hole.

Luke swallowed hard and closed his eyes, waiting and then Louis leaned in and licked broadly over the boy’s arsehole. Luke jumped a bit but relaxed and the older man kept licking over his rim a few times. He circled Luke’s hole with the tip of his tongue before he scraped his teeth softly over the sensitive skin, having Luke let out a loud moan.

He prodded his tongue over the rim before closing his lips over it and sucking harshly, making the blonde’s whole body jolt in pleasure. He buried his face in the pillow and bit it, screwing his eyes shut.

“Louis,” he moaned.

His muscles spasmed when he felt a new, buzzing sensation against his hole, realizing Louis was humming with his mouth open against the pink, sensitive rim.

A long deep moan escaped his throat again and he spread his legs further apart, so close to begging. He was never this submissive before. He wasn’t a complete virgin, he had done things such as blowjobs or handjobs with other boys before he met Louis, never going all the way, but he was never submissive.

Louis’ stubble scratched against the younger boy’s thighs in the best way possible and Luke’s legs started trembling. He propped up on his elbows and squirmed under Louis’ tongue.

Luke let out a long, “Ahhh,” when Louis pointed his tongue and pushed it past his wet rim.

It was messier now, Louis started thrusting his tongue in and out, alternating to sucking, licking and fucking his hole with his tongue until suddenly, it was gone.

Luke collapsed face first into the mattress, already so worn out. But then again, he had never done this before. He knew what it felt like to have something up the ass – he fingered himself a few times before – but he was much too embarrassed to buy a dildo.

Louis opened the drawer of the little cabinet that stood next to his bed and pulled out lube and a condom, looking down on Luke who nodded his head eagerly.

“We don’t have to,” Louis said as Luke turned over again and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s shoulders, pulling him down.

“Louis, I waited two fucking years for this. Two years where I wanked off with three fingers up my arse, imagining it were yours. You better fuck me now.”

Louis gave a startled laugh and nodded his head. He didn’t kiss Luke, probably because there was still the taste of Luke himself lingering in his mouth and fuck, Luke wanted it.

“Can you kiss me?” he asked.

“I’ll taste like arse,” Louis replied and his eyebrows rose when he saw Luke blush, and he smirked dirtily. “You want that?”

Luke nodded and wound his fingers in his boyfriend’s dark hair. One of Louis’ hands was placed on the back of Luke’s thigh, hitching his leg up, the other arm framed Luke’s head.

“Alright then. Couldn’t deny you something,” Louis said and pressed his parted lips on Luke’s.

The blonde boy closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, Louis instantly curling his tongue against his own. He was able to taste himself in his boyfriend’s mouth and the thought of it sent another shockwave of arousal through him.

While they were kissing he barely heard the clip of the lube being uncapped, but he definitely felt Louis’ index finger circling his spit slick hole.

“Do it,” Luke muttered as he broke away, face flushed and his perfectly styled fringe now sticking to his sweaty forehead. “I want it, just do it …”

His breath hitched when he felt Louis pressing the digit in, slowly but not too slow. Luke closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the pillows, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

Louis watched how his boyfriend’s lips formed a perfect ‘o’ around a moan, his lip ring moving a bit. Louis had always loved the little piece of black metal. Luke’s lip was fucking sensitive at this tiny spot and Louis would have him hard when he just played a bit with the piercing. He loved it.

While he started moving his finger, thrusting it in and out and curling it to stretch the blonde boy out, he started moving his hips with Luke’s, grinding his hard dick on Luke’s.

The younger boy flexed his hips up and ran his hands over the span of Louis’ back, feeling the smooth tan skin before he settled his hands around Louis’ shoulders, looking into his eyes, his pupils delated and a hungry light lingering in them.

“Look beautiful, babe,” Louis said and slipped another finger in.

Luke moved his hips so he was literally fucking himself on the dark haired boy’s fingers. Louis leaned in and kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip, tongue playing with the piercing which had Luke moaning out loudly, also because the pads of Louis’ fingers brushed softly against his prostate.

“Another one,” Luke breathed before chasing Louis’ lips for another kiss that was granted.

Louis was thrusting three fingers in and out of Luke and the Aussie gave small moans or whimpers of approval. Louis kissed him with passion and love burning, and yeah, this was just how Luke imagined his first time with him.

Louis curled his fingers up and hit Luke’s prostate, making him let out an especially long and loud moan. Louis was more experienced than Luke – no wonder with their four and a half years age gap – but it didn’t matter to Luke. No matter with how many guys Louis had slept, Luke knew that only he mattered to Louis right now.

“I love you so much,” Louis muttered, kissing Luke’s neck softly.

Luke ran his hands over every inch of the smooth, tan skin and whispered back, “I love you too,” nudging his nose against Louis’ and pressing his lips to his, his teeth nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip.

“I’m ready, Louis please …”

“Alright baby, sure.”

He pulled his fingers out of Luke, leaving him achingly empty. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, his boxers following.

He grabbed the small plastic square that was still lying next to Luke and ripped it open, rolling the condom on his dick before he reached for the lube again.

Luke’s breath was harsh and his eyes searched for Louis’. Louis leaned over him and kissed him, holding his face with one hand while the other slicked himself up with lube.

“Baby, we can still stop,” Louis assured.

“I want it, Louis. Unless … unless you don’t want to?”

“Fuck, Luke. I want you so much. I’m just afraid that you’re not ready or that I’ll hurt you.”

“You’ll do fine. I trust you.”

At that, Louis crushed his lips on Luke’s harshly, but Luke could feel the love in it. His large hands traveled over Louis’ arms, his back and the backs of his thighs, pulling him closer slightly.

“I love you, come on.”

Louis let out a deep breath and lined the head of his díck up with Luke’s stretched hole. Slowly, he started pushing in. Luke’s breath was knocked out of him at the feeling of being filled up. It was nothing compared to his or Louis’ fingers. This was much better.

A breathless “Yeah,” fell from Luke’s red bitten lips and he wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him down to kiss him.

Louis sank further into him until his hips were nestled against Luke’s and his forehead rested on Luke’s collarbones. The older boy’s thin lips were pressing short kisses to Luke’s flushed skin.

“You feel so good,” he whispered, voice betraying him.

Luke ran a soothing hand through Louis’ hair as the older boy tried to blink away the spots of hot white pleasure in front of his eyes. Luke was fucking tight. He had never taken anything up the ass except his own fingers and fuck, he felt so good.

Luke’s hands brushed through his hair soothingly and Louis propped up on his hands, his eyes locking with the blonde boy’s.

“You okay?” Louis asked, voice husky.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed, slowly hitching his hips up, making Louis shift inside him.

Both boys moaned at the drag of Louis’ dick against Luke’s inner walls. Luke closed his eyes and nodded, his hands gripping Louis’ biceps.

Louis slowly started moving, dragging his hips back and pushing back in. Luke couldn’t do much but watch, his mouth hanging open while high pitched moans and whines left his mouth.

Under other circumstances Luke would’ve been embarrassed by the sounds leaving his mouth, but Louis was looking at him like he was the best thing in the world, so Luke couldn’t find himself to care.

Louis raised one hand over his shoulder to take Louis’ hand in his. Louis squeezed his hand and slowly started picking up speed, moving his hips a little faster. Luke closed his eyes and let out his moans. Louis’ breath was harsh and he moaned quietly every now and then.

Louis leaned over Luke who opened his eyes and craned his neck up, Louis getting the message and pressing his lips quickly to his boyfriend’s ones, starting to thrust his hips faster.

Luke didn’t know his voice could go so high, but he apparently underestimated himself. Louis seemed to love every sound coming out of Luke’s mouth, pressing his mouth every now and then to Luke’s.

Louis’ hands found their way to the back of Luke’s thighs and pushed his legs up to Luke’s chest, his hands now on either side of Luke’s hips, the pits of Luke’s knees draped over the pits of Louis’ elbows and Louis sped up and added more force to his thrusts.

The change and the angle did something for Luke and Louis hit just the right spot. Luke fisted the sheets, mouth open but no sounds coming out as he trashed his head and finally managed to get a high whine of pleasure out.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah,” he breathed.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon,” Louis muttered.

A shiver ran through Luke’s body and he moaned, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. His head thrown back in the pillows, eyes closed and fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Shockwaves of pleasure raced through Luke’s body every time his prostate was hit. He opened his eyes to see Louis watching him and he raised his hands to the older boy’s shoulders.

“I … I’m close. Fuck, Louis, harder,” he breathed, voice betraying him.

“I got you,” Louis assured, sounding breathless himself.

They were both so close to their peak, their lips meeting every few seconds and hands gliding over every inch of skin. They both had waited so long for this moment and now that they had it, they were incapable of not touching each other, feeling each other.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m gonna … I’m gonna come, fuck!” Luke exclaimed and Louis grabbed his hard cock, stroking it and it was the last thing that pushed Luke over the edge, him coming with a loud shout of Louis’ name.

The younger boy clenched impossibly tighter around Louis and dug his nails into his lower back and it had Louis coming with a call of, “Luke, baby!”

One of Luke’s hands was scratching at his scalp and maybe he blacked out for a second at the feeling. As soon as the world stopped spinning and the white in front of his eyes was gone, he pulled out of Luke and rolled off of him, pulling the condom off and tying it, throwing it were he hoped was the bin.

They were both still breathing harshly and totally worn out, but it was definitely worth it. Their hair was sticking up in every direction and sweat was still gleaming on their chests. Luke’s sky blue eyes were shining into Louis’ sapphire blue ones with so much love and Louis returned it.

“I love you, baby,” Louis whispered, placing a hand on the back of the blonde’s neck to kiss him chastely.

“I love you too,” Luke whispered back.

They were too tired to leave the bed, but Louis cleaned the spunk off Luke’s stomach with a few tissues. They decided to shower the next day before they cuddled up, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. Louis pulled the duvet up to cover them and cuddled close, holding his now eighteen year old boyfriend close.

“Can we do this again?” Luke asked quietly.

“We can do any kind of this as often as you want to, baby,” Louis replied, eyes already closed.

“Beware, ‘cuz now I’m eighteen,” Luke slurred before drifting off to sleep, Louis right with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave me feedback, please :) Also, if you like Louis being set up with Ashton/Luke/Josh/Aiden, tell me! Love you xx


End file.
